Juliana of the Bricks
Juliana of the Bricks is an unreleased American computer-animated computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, its animation division, Warner Animation Group, and JeremyWorks Studios. As the first official Juliana and the Power Gang/''The Lego Movie'' crossover film, it was directed by Lynne Naylor, with Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, and Nicholas Stoller returning as producers and writers. The idea for a crossover film was suggested by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller in January 2018. Although both Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks worked on this collaboration, most of the production was handled by JeremyWorks. It was set to premiere on JeremyNow! on July 10, 2020, but the project was abandoned by JeremyWorks due to Warner Bros.' LEGO film rights expired and Universal acquired the rights to Future DX, Fairy Tale Times, Juliana and the Power Gang, and The Lego Movie. Plot Take place during the event of first and second season of Adventures of Juliana and the Power Gang and after the event of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Juliana, Sally, Quintin, Dodorich, Hegdy, Hoppy, and Meowy get sucked into the LEGO universe and must help Emmet, Lucy, and their friends to stop a mysterious villain who going to take over the LEGO universe and the real world. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Juliana * Richard Kind as Dodorich * Gary LeRoi Gray as Hegdy * Wayne Knight as Hoppy * Miranda Cosgrove as Meowy * Chris Pine as Quintin * Katie Lowes as Sally * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle * Will Arnett as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi * Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem/General Mayhem * Charlie Day as Benny * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard * Zoe Saldana as Maria/Lady Madness More coming soon! Production The idea of a crossover between The Lego Movie and Juliana and the Power Gang was first suggested. The ability to do a crossover was made possible because the rights to both franchises are owned by Warner Bros.. JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter received Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's approval and input after brainstorming ideas. Jeremy then asked for permission from The Lego Group to use their characters. This was approved. Many of the cast from The Lego Movie and Juliana ''franchises all reprised their respective roles. The film was first announced by Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks in January 2018 under the title ''The Lego Juliana Movie. Two months later, it was retitled Juliana of the Bricks. Most of the film's animation (which take place in the LEGO universe) was provided by Animal Logic, while some of the scenes (which take place in the Juliana universe) were animated in-house by JeremyWorks Studios via its computer-animation department. Release and cancellation Juliana of the Bricks was set to be released on JeremyWorks' streaming service JeremyNow! on July 10, 2020. However, in December 2019, JeremyWorks announced that the production of Juliana of the Bricks was ultimately shut down, due to Warner Bros. allowed their future film rights to expire and Universal Pictures acquired the rights to Future DX, Fairy Tale Times, Juliana and the Power Gang, and The Lego Movie. Following the cancellation of Juliana of the Bricks, some of the elements and characters from the film were reused into a sequel, Juliana: The Next Part. The film's antagonist, Maria/Lady Madness, will be the antagonist of the sequel.Category:Films